Florida Does It Again
by psav2005
Summary: One-shot set in the Pink BracketBuster universe. Florida wins another National Championship, this time in football, and that means good news for Kim, and bad news for the rest of the group.


**Florida Does It Again**

**A/N: This one-shot takes place in the Pink BracketBuster universe, so if you haven't already check out my award winning (I wish) stories A Pink BracketBuster and A Pink BracketBuster 2: Tommy's Revenge go ahead and read those so you have some basic background information into certain things mentioned. Now this past Thursday night the Florida Gators (Kim's Alma mater in the PBB universe) won another National Championship, this time in football, and as you know from reading the first Pink BracketBuster story, Kim definitely gets into her Gator sports, and always at the chagrin of Tommy, who can just never catch a break when it comes to college sports and his lovely wife, and this time is no different, but at least this time, for various reasons, he isn't alone. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please review.**

**Summary: One-shot set in the Pink BracketBuster universe. Florida wins another National Championship, this time in football, and that means good news for Kim, and bad news for the rest of the group.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya (I couldn't remember which couples I had married and which I didn't have married so all these couples are now married)**

_Thursday January 8, 2009 – Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Miami, Florida and the 2009 FedEx BCS National Championship Game as the Oklahoma Sooners out of the Big 12 Conference, the number one team in the nation face off with the second ranked team in the country the Florida Gators, out of the Southeastern Conference," the FOX commentator said as it was game time in South Florida.

As usual when it came to big games in the world of college sports Hayley Cyberspace Café was closed to the public for a private party consisting of former Power Rangers and a few people that weren't. This time around it was the owner of the café and Jason's wife who was the only non-former Ranger there, with the rest consisting of Rangers from the original team up to the Zeo team. The Dino Thunder Rangers were back at school, the Space Rangers were on a special trip to KO-35, while Justin was at a conference on the east coast.

"So is everyone ready for another Florida national championship," Kimberly asked with a smile to the others who were there, which consisted of Tommy, Hayley, Jason, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya.

"No," they all responded with smiles on their faces.

Like the previous times Kimberly was decked out in her Florida championship game outfit, which she considered her lucky outfit. She was wearing her Gators gymnastics leotard and a pair of blue shorts with orange writing on them. She also had on orange and blue striped socks, shoes the she colored orange and blue, two feather boas, one orange one blue, and Florida championship hat, on this day it was her 2007 football national championship hat. Lastly she had her face painted, half orange half blue

Unlike previous times though no one was on Kim's side this time, everyone else was rooting for Oklahoma while Kim was the only person cheering for Florida. As USC grads and fans Zack, Trini, Adam, and Tanya didn't think Florida belonged in the game and USC should be playing Oklahoma instead, so they wanted a Sooner win because they thought Oklahoma was better then Florida and should be playing USC not the Gators. Tommy wanted Oklahoma to win simply because he was tired of the Gators always winning and hearing it from Kim. Before moving to California Hayley actually lived in Oklahoma and grew up a Sooners fan, and while they were number two to Stanford now she still followed and cheered for the Sooners so she wanted them to win for obvious reasons, and because of those reason's Jason decided to support his wife and root for Oklahoma. Both Rocky and Billy believed that Oklahoma was the better team, with Rocky even making a bet on the game taking Oklahoma, so each, especially Rocky, wanted to see the Sooners win. Lastly Kat and Aisha thought Oklahoma quarterback Sam Bradford was hot, so that's all they needed to want Oklahoma to win the game. Meanwhile collectively the group just wanted to see Florida lose, nothing against their friend but Florida has won a lot recently, and Kim wasn't letting them forget.

"Well then it saddens me to know I'll be the only happy person around here in four hours," Kim said with a smile as she sat down next to her husband to get ready for the game.

"You know Kim I really think this time I'll finally break through and win our wager," Tommy said with a smile as he kissed his wife on the lips.

"Uh Tommy I think you said that about the bet we made for last year's basketball tournament," Kim said with a laugh as she kissed Tommy on the cheek. Kim and Tommy were seated on the main couch right in front of the TV along with Zack and Trini. Hayley, Jason, Billy, and Kat shared the couch to the right of the center one, while Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha shared the couch to the left of the center one and everyone had enough snacks and drinks to last until halftime.

"And its time for kickoff here in Miami, the ball is up and we are underway from Dolphins Stadium," the commentator said.

The game once again featured a bet between Tommy and Kim; Tommy wouldn't stop until he finally beat Kim in one of these as he was currently 0-4 against his wife in their friendly bets. Tommy's first loss came in the 2006 basketball championship game when Florida beat UCLA, and Tommy had to go to work the next day in Florida gear. Loss number 2 came in the 2007 national semifinal when Florida once again defeated UCLA, and Tommy had to watch the national championship game two days later in a Florida cheerleading outfit. The last two losses have come during the past two NCAA basketball bracket pools the Rangers have, losing in 07 made Tommy have to dye his hair pink for a week, and losing in 08 made Tommy have to teach Kim's gymnastics classes for a whole week, which he still considers as one of the worst weeks of his life.

"Well beautiful even if you do win the bet again this time, at least the wagers aren't as serve as the others," Tommy said as he kissed Kim.

Tommy was right in saying this, as this time around the bet didn't hold results of wearing cheerleading outfits or dying hair, but there was still bragging rights abound, and a vacation spot to be decided. For Tommy's spring break the couple is going on a cruise, and the couple had decided to let the game results decide where they would go since each has been to the places the cruise will go. If Florida wins the couple will take a cruise to some Caribbean islands, leaving from Miami, if Oklahoma wins they will take a cruise of the Pacific Coast of Mexico, leaving from LA. Now if that doesn't sound like too much fun well here's the fun part. If Florida wins then the day before the cruise the couple will stop in Gainesville, Florida, home of the University of Florida, and Tommy must wear Gator gear around town all day, which will include a tour of the campus. If Oklahoma wins then the day before the cruise will be spent in LA with Kim wearing UCLA gear all day, and will include of tour of UCLA.

Now Tommy wasn't the only person making bets with Kimberly this time. With her Oklahoma roots Hayley was ready to bet with Kim. If Oklahoma won Kim would help Hayley out at the café for a week, starting Monday, while wearing Oklahoma gear. If Florida won then Hayley had to wear pink 24/7 for a week, starting Monday. While Hayley was friends with Earth's original three Pink Rangers, she has never been a fan of the color, especially wearing it.

With his wife involved in a bet with his little sis Jason decided he had to get in the action as well, with these two deciding to do another hair dying bet. If Florida won Jason would dye his hair pink for a week, and if Oklahoma won Kim would dye her hair red for a week.

_Second Quarter, 14:02 left, Florida Ball_

"Tebow in the shotgun for Florida. Here's the snap, Tebow looking, he finds Murphy, heading towards the goal line, crosses the line but the ball is out, but it's a touchdown, Louis Murphy with a 20 yard touchdown reception to get the Gators on the board first. The ball did come loose but he had already crossed the goal line, Gators 7, Sooners 0."

Even as almost everyone was complaining about the play all of it was drown out by Kim's screaming, as it usually is.

"TOUCHDOWN GATORS, THAT'S HOW WE DO," Kim screamed.

"That was a terrible call, he fumbled it and Oklahoma got it," Rocky complained.

"Problem is Rocky he already crossed the goal line, play is over in college when that happens, if this was the pros it would have been a fumble, remember the Plaxico Burress incident," Adam responded.

"Which one," Rocky said with a laugh.

"Touché," Adam said as everyone laughed.

"I think he is talking about when Plax was a rookie and spiked the ball after a touchdown, resulting in a fumble and change of possession," Tommy said.

"Yup that's the one," Adam said.

"Stupid NFL and college having different rules, I'm getting more snacks," Rocky said as everyone laughed.

_Second Quarter, 11:49 left, Oklahoma Ball_

"Sooners with a great drive here after the Florida TD, looking to counter. Bradford takes the snap, he is looking, buying time, throws it, looking for Gresham in the back of the endzone, caught, touchdown Sooners, and just like that Oklahoma ties it, Sooners 7 Gators 7."

"How you like that immediate counter Kimmie," Hayley said as the crowd celebrated.

"Hey now I knew this would be a close game, unlike those UCLA basketball games," Kim said with a smile, directed towards her husband, Jason, Rocky, and Aisha.

"Hey now sis, low blow, that wasn't called for since this isn't basketball," Jason said.

"Yeah because if it was football it would be even worse," Kim said with an evil smile and a little punch to her "brothers" arm.

"All I know is that not only was Sam Bradford on fire that drive, he is also a major hottie," Kat said.

"Right back at ya girlfriend," Aisha said as she high fived Kat.

"You know you two I'm definitely starting to see why you think he's a hottie," Tanya said with a laugh.

This conversation leads to three glares from Billy, Rocky, and Adam.

"But he has nothing on you," Kat, Aisha, and Tanya all said at the same time to their men.

_Second Quarter, 7:20 left, Oklahoma Ball_

"Fourth and goal for the Sooners, looking to punch it in and take the lead. Here is the snap, Sooners run it again, and they are stuffed again. What a goal line stand for the Gators, as they stop all four of Oklahoma's run plays, Florida takes over."

"WHAT A STOP," Kim screams

"Wow what terrible play calling," Zack says.

"I know Zack, the choice of plays Mr. Stoops decided to go with on this series, so close to the endzone, has to have everyone baffled right now," Billy said.

"I know, not a single pass play, what happened to Big Game Bob," Tommy asked.

_Second Quarter, 0:10 left, Oklahoma Ball_

"Sooners again looking to take the lead, this time ready to take one into halftime. Here is the snap, Bradford looking, here's the pass, its bobbled, and bobbled a few more times and a Florida player finally comes down with it as they intercept Bradford with just ten seconds before the half as we will be tied going into halftime."

"Wow you can't be serious," Trini said after that crazy play.

"Not the way you want to end the half," Adam said.

"What a lucky break," Aisha said.

"Bradford isn't looking too hot is he girls," Kim said with a smile to Tanya, Aisha, and Kat.

_Third Quarter, 4:21 left, Florida Ball_

"Florida looking to retake the lead here and do better then their opponent has here in the redzone. Tebow takes the snap, handoff to Harvin and he is into the endzone, touchdown Gators, the man known as the X factor for the Gators, Percy Harvin into the endzone after a 2 yard TD run, Gators back on top 14-7."

"Can't start Percy," Kim says as she celebrates the touchdown

"Uh you knew he would strike for pay dirt eventually," Jason said.

_Fourth Quarter, 12:13 left, Oklahoma Ball_

"The Sooners are looking to tie this game up once again, here is the snap to Bradford, he is looking towards the endzone, here is the pass, and it's caught by Gresham again for the touchdown. Bradford to Gresham for a second time today ties this game at fourteen here early in the fourth quarter."

"That's what I'm talking about, Hayley says as she celebrates with the rest of the crowd as Kim is starting to look a little nervous.

_Fourth Quarter, 10:45 left, Florida Ball_

"Jonathan Phillips in for the field goal attempt, this is a 27 yard attempt. Ball is snapped, ball is down, kick is up and it's good. A 27 yard field goal by Jonathan Phillips puts the Gators back up 17-14 here with about 11 minutes left in the game."

"Well at least we are back on top," Kim said.

"Getting a little nervous are you sis," Jason asks.

"Well I would have liked to have seven there," Kim responded.

"Don't worry Kim the seven will be coming, from Mr. Sam Hottie," Aisha said with a smile.

"Sorry Kim but I think that field goal is going to be costly," Billy said.

"Yeah because the highest scoring offense is college football ever is about ready to wake up and light things up again," Hayley said with a smile.

"Well I just hope the defense can get a big stop," a nervous Kim said.

_Fourth Quarter, 9:59 left, Oklahoma Ball_

"Here is the snap to Bradford, he is looking down field, here is the pass, its deep, and it's picked off. Gators have the football as Bradford's second INT of the game could be a costly one, Gator ball."

"You guys were saying," a no longer nervous Kim said to the rest of the crowd. She got no response.

_Fourth Quarter, 3:07 left, Florida Ball_

"What a drive it has been for Florida, taking over six minutes off the clock. Tebow from shotgun, he takes the snap, looks like he is going to run it, no he jumps, passes it and its caught for the touchdown, David Nelson gives the Gators the 10 point lead as last years Heismen winner goes into his bag of tricks and brings out the jump pass to give Florida the 24-12 lead."

"Oh yeah, how bout that, the jump pass, just like two years ago, it can not be stopped, that's why Tebow is the man and hotter then Bradford," Kim says as again no one responds and Tommy give her a friendly glare.

_Fourth Quarter, 0:00 left, Florida Ball_

"And that's it, this game is over and for the second time in three seasons the Florida Gators are the BCS National Champions, as they defeat the Oklahoma Sooners here in Miami, final score Florida 24 Oklahoma 14."

"IT'S GREAT TO BE A FLORIDA GATOR, ITS GREAT TO BE A FLORIDA GATOR, ITS GREAT TO BE A FLORIDA GATOR," Kim sings

After sticking around to watch the postgame awards be given Rocky, Aisha, Zack, Trini, Adam Tanya, Billy, and Kat head home, each congratulating Kim, and saying bye to Tommy, Jason, and Hayley.

"Well I'm off to do some more winning shopping," Kim said as she heads to a computer to buy some more National Championship merchandise.

Meanwhile Jason and Hayley embrace as Tommy watches his two best friends before turning to watch his beautiful and happy wife buy some more gear. Even though Tommy is now 0-5 in bets vs. Kim, he is ok losing this one, Oklahoma isn't his team by a long shot, and the results of this bet were not as evil as they others. Would walking around Gainesville for an entire day in Gators gear suck, yes, but Kim said she would be able to introduce him to Billy Donovan, Urban Meyer, and many many others, plus the Caribbean islands they would be going to on the cruise are some of the most beautiful places he has ever been to, so Tommy can accept the small loss for that bigger win. Besides his fate was a lot better then Jason and Hayley's. As he turned back to look at his two best friends, he just smiled, knowing there would be lots of pink their future.

**A/N: Alright everyone that is my story, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
